


Decisiones

by Druida (Cariton)



Series: Dónde te lleven tus pies [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque decidir entre tu familia y el hombre que amas nunca debe ser una tarea fácil. Andrómeda lo sabe, pero ha llegado el momento de tomar una decisión. Ya no habrá vuelta atrás.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisiones

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la JotaKá. Para la comunidad **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"** , el reto **"Familia Black"**. Tenía que incluir la frase _"Su reproche le dolió como si mil dagas le traspasaran el corazón"_ y contener menos de 5k de palabras. Dicho y hecho. Muchas gracias a **Lilith Evans Black** y a **Eria** (hoy os toca al revés xD) por betearlo.

Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? Le resuena la voz suave de Ted en la cabeza, mientras se detiene frente al espejo. Una veinteañera de cabello castaño claro y ojos tristes le devuelve la mirada. Lleva una de sus túnicas más amplias, de color celeste, y el pelo rizado y recogido, dejando escapar algún mechón elegante. 

¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Qué? ¡Y qué sabe ella! Todo es tan confuso y complicado. Por Merlín, ellos son su familia. Y Ted… Ted pronto lo será, se dice acariciando su vientre. Lo ha postergado todo lo que ha podido, pero se le está acabando el tiempo. 

Tiene que hacerlo. 

Pero, ¿qué le van a decir sus padres? Sabe lo que piensan de su relación con Ted. Lo consideran un desliz, un capricho. Algo típico de la edad. No dejan de compararla con Bellatrix, que se codea con grandes hombres de viejas familias (magos tenebrosos que se dedican a perseguir a hijos de muggles), o con Narcissa, que ha terminado ese año sus estudios y se acaba de prometer con Lucius Malfoy (y, por ende, con uno de los linajes más puros y adinerados del país). 

Sabe que no es el mejor momento, pero Ted le ha dado un ultimátum. O algo así, en realidad Ted siempre le está dando ultimátums. Dice que no quiere tener que verse siempre a escondidas, que quiere cogerle de la mano mientras pasean por el Callejón Diagón y besarla cuando quiera. Que le importa poco o menos la reputación de la Noble y Antigua casa de los Black. 

Que la quiere a ella. 

Andrómeda cierra los ojos, cansada. ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado? ¿Por qué no, simplemente, podía haberse enamorado de un sangre limpia? Alguien como Lucius, un chico de buena familia y con dinero. 

Pero Ted es de buena familia, se contradice rápidamente. Sus padres son muy amables y la tratan con más cariño que los suyos propios. Además, Ted es irreemplazable. Su mirada, su pelo rubio que le cae sobre los ojos, la forma graciosa en la que lleva aquellos jerséis muggles. La sonrisa que aparece cada vez que la ve. Tan única. 

Lo va a hacer, ¿verdad? Bajará y, en medio de una reunión familiar, anunciará que Ted le ha pedido que se casen. Y que ella ha aceptado. ¡Será horrible! Ni siquiera tiene anillo de compromiso, Ted está ahorrando para comprar una casa y un anillo parecía un lujo innecesario. 

Esa es otra. A Andrómeda nunca le ha importado demasiado que Ted gane poco dinero. De hecho, está muy orgullosa de él: trabaja en la tienda de calderos Potage a la vez que estudia para ser Medimago, ¡y aun así tiene tiempo para pasarlo juntos! Pero no sabe si podrá vivir así. Probablemente la túnica que lleva cueste más de lo que gana él en todo un mes. Eso sin contar con las joyas. 

Y encima está en camino un bebé. 

― Dromeda― llama la voz de Narcissa al otro lado de la puerta―. Ya han llegado los tíos. 

― Ya voy― contesta echando un último vistazo sobre el espejo. Por Merlín, está tan asustada. Se atusa un poco la falda de su túnica, se asegura que no se note su incipiente barriga y sale de su habitación. 

Narcissa está allí, con su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules. Parece una princesa de uno de esos cuentos que Ted se empeña en contarle a su barriga. Princesas con largos trajes rosas que esperan a que su príncipe azul las salve. 

Ojalá Ted estuviera allí, con ella. Cogiéndole su mano. 

― No pongas esa cara, tampoco va a ser tan malo― la intenta animar. Andrómeda compone su mejor sonrisa y ella asiente, suavemente―. Mucho mejor, vamos. 

Narcissa alarga su mano, pálida y pequeña y Andrómeda la acepta. Tiene la sensación de que jamás la volverá a sostener y el miedo le sube por la garganta. Bajan juntas por las largas escaleras de la casa de sus padres, hasta el salón. 

Como dijo su hermana, allí ya están sus tíos. Walburga y Orion Black, con sus dos hijos pequeños. Sirius es un chiquillo de trece años del que Andrómeda está especialmente orgullosa, es un niño con mucho carisma y muy valiente. Regulus, su hermano pequeño, parece siempre asustado tras las faldas de su madre. Entrará a Hogwarts en septiembre y será un Slytherin, como todos en la familia. O eso dice tía Walburga, mientras mira sin disimulo a su hijo mayor. 

Ojalá sea tan valiente como el pequeño Sirius, que mira desde su esquina a todo el mundo con altanería. 

― ¡Narcissa, Andrómeda!― saluda su tía, dando un par de pasos adelante―. Qué guapas estáis. Narcissa, ya me ha dicho Druella que te has comprometido― gira ligeramente la cabeza, mirando a su madre que asiente brevemente―. Y que buen partido, ¡Lucius Malfoy, ni más ni menos! Quiero que lleves mi vestido de boda. 

Narcissa sonríe con falsa modestia y asiente: ― Me encantaría, tía. 

Andrómeda sabe que miente, las dos han visto sus fotos de boda, pero no puede evitar sentir envidia. ¿Le ofrecerá algo su tía por casarse con Ted Tonks, el hijo de muggles? ¿Acaso la felicitará y dirá que está orgullosa por casarse con un buen hombre? 

Probablemente aconsejará a sus padres que la internen en San Mungo. O la amenazará con borrarla de ese viejo tapiz familiar del que está tan orgullosa. O las dos cosas. 

― Y tú, jovencita, a ver cuándo encuentras un buen marido― señala la mujer, con voz suficientemente alta como para lo oiga toda la sala. Andrómeda ve cómo su hermana Bellatrix, con su larga y oscura cabellera llena de rizos, ríe disimuladamente al lado de su padre. 

Andrómeda abre la boca, incómoda. Es tan buen momento como cualquier otro. Se supone que son su familia, que la tienen que querer pase lo que pase. Ted va a ser sanador y no existe en el mundo hombre tan cariñoso y comprensivo como él. Nadie la cuidará igual. Nadie la querrá como él. 

¿A quién quiere engañar? Su tía se reirá de ella. Le gritará. Quizá hasta sacará su varita y le maldecirá. Se moja los labios, nerviosa. No, quizá no es el mejor momento. 

Puede esperar. 

La voz de Ted vuelve a resonar en su cabeza, acusadora. En el fondo… en el fondo eres como todos ellos. Te avergüenzas, te avergüenzas de lo nuestro. De mí. En aquel momento, su reproche le dolió como si mil dagas le traspasaran el corazón. Y con solo pensar en él, siente el mismo desasosiego recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Cierra los ojos y toma aire. 

Ted no tiene razón. Ella no es como ellos, no se avergüenza. Lo quiere, está orgullosa de él. Y se lo va a demostrar. Porque puede que no fuera sorteada a Gryffindor, como el pequeño Sirius, pero también es valiente. 

― Hay un hombre, tía― Bellatrix bufa sin disimulo y sus padres dejan de hablar con su tío. Andrómeda nota la mirada incrédula de su hermana y las curiosas de sus primos―. Es un buen mago, él… 

― Es un muggle― interrumpe Bellatrix, acercándose. El taconeo de sus botas reverbera por toda la sala. 

Andrómeda siente como el calor acude a sus mejillas. No, no va a sentir vergüenza por lo que es Ted. Ella le quiere y que sus padres sean muggles no podrá importarle menos. Levanta los ojos, enfrentándolos con los de su tía. 

― Nacido de muggles ― corrige rápidamente, ignorando a su hermana―. Va a ser sanador. Me ha pedido que me case con él… 

― ¡Andrómeda!― exclama su madre desde una esquina del salón. 

― ¡Dromeda!― gime Narcissa. 

― He…. 

― ¡NO!― grita tajantemente la tía Walburga. Ella es la cabeza de la familia Black y nadie en la sala se atreve a contradecirla. Únicamente Sirius parece ajeno a la escena, mientras mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par a su prima. Como viéndola por primera vez―. ¡No! ¡Eres una Black, tu linaje es el más puro de Inglaterra! ¡No te atrevas a ensuciarlo juntándote con esa basura! 

Andrómeda aprieta la mandíbula. Sabe que cuando lo hace se parece mucho más de lo normal a Bellatrix y por una vez no le importa. Porque está furiosa. 

― Pero si Dromeda lleva cinco años revolcándose con ese… sangre sucia― protesta con voz infantil Bellatrix, mientras esboza una sonrisa llena de malicia―. Con ese Hufflepuff. 

Los ojos de la tía Walburga parece que van a salirse de sus órbitas y Andrómeda da un paso atrás, asustada. 

― Detenme― murmura, sin saber muy bien cuando ha llegado su varita a sus dedos―. Atrévete. 

― ¡Ningún Black deshonrará a la familia!― chilla su tía, sacando también su varita. 

― Quizá ya no sea una Black― replica mientras se da la vuelta. 

Cuando deja el salón atrás, tarda poco tiempo en dejar que sus pies corran hasta su cuarto. Tiene que salir de allí, tiene que hacerlo ya. Está asustada, muy asustada. Lo ha hecho, Ted estará orgulloso de ella. 

― ¡Bauleo!― exclama agitando su varita, nerviosa. 

― No te atreverás― gruñe la voz de su hermana a sus espaldas―. ¡No te atreverás! ¡Después de todo lo que he luchado, no te atreverás a irte con ese sangre sucia! 

― Se llama Ted Tonks― Andrómeda intenta mantener su tono sereno, pero Bellatrix es más alta que ella y mucho mejor en duelos. Y cuando está enfadada consigue asustarla con un solo gesto. 

― ¡He sido buena contigo! ¡Muy paciente!― le reprocha, acercándose demasiado―. Te dejé salir con él, ¡fui compresiva! ¿Así me lo pagas?― respira lentamente, intentándo serenarse. 

― Nadie te dice que dejes de verlo, Dromeda― susurra Narcissa desde el quicio de la puerta, pálida―. Solo búscate un buen marido… Todos tenemos nuestros hobbies. 

― Si me quisierais lo entenderíais― susurra, con la cabeza bien alta. Hay algo de esperanza en su voz. 

― Si nos quisieras te quedarías― replica Bellatrix con idéntico gesto, imperturbable―. Le romperás el corazón a madre y mancharás nuestro apellido. Tu vergüenza será la nuestra. No te importamos, no más que ese sangre sucia. 

Andrómeda mueve la varita y levita su baúl de escuela, lleno de sus pertenencias más queridas. 

― Si sales por esa puerta― susurra Bellatrix cuando pasa por su lado―. Si cruzas esa puerta, te juro que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para borrar esta deshonra a nuestra familia. 

Andrómeda gira rápidamente la cabeza, sorprendida. ¿La acaba de amenazar? Sabe que Bellatrix no es ninguna santa, que es una bruja peligrosa que no duda en utilizar su varita contra los nacidos de muggles. Que pertenece a un grupo de fanáticos que se hacen llamar Caballeros de Walpurgis que atacan a los nacidos de muggles y que llevan años aterrorizando el mundo mágico. Pero jamás se le ha ocurrido que pudiera usarlo contra ella. 

Al fin y al cabo son hermanas. O lo eran, al menos. 

― Andrómeda― suplica Narcissa, mientras se aparta a un lado para dejarla pasar―. La tía Walburga ha dicho que te borrará del árbol familiar. Lo decía en serio, no podrás volver. No… 

Pero Andrómeda ya no la escucha. Porque sabe que no volverá nunca, que no se arrepentirá. Porque sabe que si la quisieran, lo entenderían. Y porque ella no es como ellos. 

Porque ella sabe lo que quiere y a quién quiere, y con eso le basta. 

Con Ted y con el bebé, se siente más valiente de lo que nunca ha sido. 

_Fin._


End file.
